shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 110
Log 110: Combination of Powers “It all begun hundreds of years ago. A simple temple existed upon the highest of mountains on the island in which its practitioners resided. They practiced a powerful martial art, far stronger than even the kenpo the World Government had adopted as its own, Rokushiki. Because of this, they were seen as a problem. If they rebelled, they would win against the best martial artists, with only Devil Fruit users being the last line of defense. Because of this, they launched a brutal attack, exterminating all of the masters that they could find...” Rayse continued to explain, as Sid managed to force himself to his feet, still coughing, but at a lesser amount than previously, still trying to recover. “But some survived, some who were luckier than others. They, along with their acolytes, travelled to the farthest island away that they could reach, and there, they refined their art, so that even the weakest of their students could defeat a Rokushiki user. But even then, they still found themselves assailed by the likes of pirates or similar filth. They had merely moved from one hell to another.” The monk took a deep breath. “That is my purpose. To use my art, my martial art, to destroy any pirates, Marines, or similar figures who desire to harm anyone. For this, I have lent my strength to Deathwatch, in order to take out these pirates. Project Memitim is even greater, as it will allow us to eradicate any pirates that the world offers up. All of this because of the 18 Palms, the strongest martial art in the world.” He let out his breath. “There, that is the origin of my art, the reason why I fight. Are you satisfied?” Sid grinned slightly, finally managing to force himself to his feet. “Yeah, I got it,” he said, allowing his hand to drop to the ground once more, “you’re pretty damn strong, man. Honestly, if this were an ordinary fight I might doubt that I could beat you... but...” “But?” Rayse asked, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t give up now,” Sid answered, looking up at the bounty hunter, “I made a promise, to everyone in my crew. It’s pretty damn cheesy, but... well, that’s part of it.” He let out a laugh, “I just don’t want to lose, y’know?” “Hmph,” the monk sighed, crouching down and lifting up his hands, “then I shall honor your desire for victory by attacking with my own strongest attacks. I shall no longer bother with the first three Palms, but I shall rather defeat you with those that follow.” “Sounds good to me,” Sid grinned, getting into his own fighting position, “let’s do it then!” They crouched slightly lower... and then launched themselves at each other! “Tekkai Ken-!” Sid began, but was interrupted! “Fifth Palm!” Rayse cried, the aura of a viper appearing around his fist, “the Viper Who’s Fangs Destroy Even Itself!” The palm crashed into Sid’s fist, gripping it tightly and crushing it! “GGGGRAAAAAHHH!!!!” Sid yelled as blood spurted out of his own fist, though, at the same time, more blood spurted out of Rayse’s attacking palm as well. The bounty hunter grunted, then pulled his hand free and delivered a kick to Sid’s stomach. Sid was thrown backwards, tilting forward slightly, as Rayse appeared directly in front of him! “Seventh Palm!” Rayse called, lifting up his palm as the aura of a massive wolf appeared around it, “Dire Wolf’s Grand Strike!” His fist plowed into Sid’s neck, gripping it once more as a massive shockwave struck his neck head on! Sid gasped, unable to make a sound, as he crashed into the ground below. Rayse landed a few feet away, his knees buckling slightly as he landed. He stood up then, and prepared for his final attacks...! “NINTH PALM! THE GRAND OWL THAT DEVOURS ITS PREY!” “TWELFTH PALM! THE ALL-ASSEMBLING SHREW WHO HIDES IN THE SAND!” “FIFTEENTH PALM! THE GOAT OF TOTAL DEVOURATION!” Sid was flung back by these attacks, blood trailing freely from his body as he toppled through the air, crashing into the ground and skidding a few feet away, leaving blood streaks behind as he did so. Once he had completed his journey, he remained where he was, only his outstretched hand still twitching slightly, the rest of his body completely immobile, his face pressed against the ground. Rayse took a step back, taking another deep breath and letting it out smoothly and calmly. He wiped his now bloody hands on one of his robes. “You did well,” he said, directing his words to the knocked down Sid, “not very many Rokushiki users have forced me to utilize all of my techniques like that. I will remember you with the greatest of honor. Now, you can die in p-” However, before the monk turned bounty hunter could finish his words, Sid’s hand came fully to life, smashing into the very ground! Rayse took a step back as the former Marine slowly pulled himself to his feet once more, his hair hanging over his eyes and still bleeding heavily. Sid lifted up his arm gently, then stood at his full height, silently facing his opponent. “W-what?” Rayse asked himself, his eyes trembling slightly. Impossible! He shouldn’t be able to stand up after something like that! Unless... And at this his eyes widened even further, he used Tekkai to take the damage of most of those blows?! Granted, it wouldn't do much... but could it be enough to allow him to stand up one last time?! Sid lifted up his last remaining hand slowly into the air, then clenched it. As silence surrounded them once more, his mind drifted back... ---- “Dammit, dad!” a young Sid yelled, his hands at his sides as he stuck his head defiantly towards his father’s, “why do I have to learn this?! Isn’t Rokushiki enough?!” “Idiot son!” Falstaff cried, delivering a soft but decisive slap to the top of Sid’s head that sent his son crouching down, rubbing the place of impact and whimpering slightly, “do you not understand such a simple thing?” “E-eh?” Sid lifted his eyes up again. “This ''is about Rokushiki! If you can manage to combine the various Powers in order to strike with the force of both at once, speed won’t matter, as you’d be attacking with them at once. So, go at it again! And once you master it, there’ll be no one whom you can call your enemy.”'' ---- Combine... Powers... Sid thought as his fist clenched, if I can do that... than this guy... Shigan... Tekkai Ken.... As he did this, an aura of danger slowly formed around the navigator, one that did not go unnoticed by Rayse. “Ha! I see!” Rayse said happily, crouching down and leaning back once more, “so you still desire to fight? To end this in one blow, perhaps? Then, I shall grant your wish!” He rotated his hands in front of him, “the 18th Palm...” Sid suddenly launched himself forward, his eyes snapping open and his mouth being torn open by the force, a war cry echoing out of it. “OOOOORRRRAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” he howled as he lunged at the bounty hunter! “THE VICTORIOUS DRAGON WHO WILL RAZE THE BATTLEFIELD!!!” Rayse howled as he launched both hands forward, the massive aura of a dragon whipping into existence and surrounding him, before dissolving into a massive cloth of energy that charged forward! “SHIGAN...... TEKKAI KEEEENNN!!!” Sid cried as well, bringing his own fist forward as the dual Powers combined into one incredible strike! The two’s blows collided for one last time, this time generating a massive explosion that completely engulfed the entirety of the room, slowly expanding and eradicating anything that came into view! The entire first flow’s windows exploded outwards, causing the energy and smoke to billow out freely! And then, the explosion vanished as quickly as it had came, leaving nothing but smoke behind... ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters